Un jour sans fin
by WhiteLili
Summary: One shot - L'histoire prend place juste après la fusillade. Lucas est au chevet de Peyton, partie à l'hopital. Et si cette journée lui faisait réaliser vers qui il devait être vraiment ?


**Un jour sans fin**

La journée avait été longue. Longue, intense et éprouvante. Et pourtant, il n'était que dix-sept heure à la montre de Lucas. Parfois, les minutes pouvaient passer à une vitesse incroyable, mais aujourd'hui, le calvaire semblait continuer encore et encore, comme si le maitre de leur destin s'amusait à rallonger le temps. Et dire que tout avait si bien commencé. Il faisait beau ce matin, et Withey ne les avait pas trop malmenés lors de l'entrainement matinal. C'était le retour au lycée qui avait été brutal.

Il secoua la tête, cherchant à oublier ces moments qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, les pensées de Lucas le menaient toujours à revivre sans cesse ces heures qu'il venait de passer. Défilaient dans sa tête sa course pour stopper Nathan, les pleurs de Brooke qui cherchait en vain Peyton… Il revoyait les traces de sang sur le sol, et la peur dans les yeux de son amie qu'il avait fini par trouver dans la bibliothèque. Il se souvint aussi de ces minutes atrocement longues qu'il avait passé à essayer de la maintenir éveillée, et de son parcours difficile pour la faire sortir du bâtiment. Il se souvint aussi les larmes de Peyton, de son visage se rapprochant, de…

- « Tiens, je nous ai ramené des cafés. Je voulais prendre à manger, mais des chips à cette heure-ci, j'ai trouvé ça limite… »

Brooke avait interrompu sa rêverie. Elle lui tendit le gobelet brulant, et vint se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux que formait l'épaule de Lucas, et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide pendant un court instant. Ils étaient là depuis une demi-heure environ, et pourtant, pour les deux amants, le temps avait paru tellement plus long. Depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital, ils avaient stationnés là, devant ce comptoir où personne ne leur prêtait attention, à espérer qu'une âme charitable vienne leur donner des nouvelles de celle qu'ils avaient accompagné jusque dans cet enfer.

Après avoir traversé le couloir en portant Peyton dans ses bras, Lucas avait rejoint l'air libre, et déposé délicatement son amie dans les bras de personnes plus compétentes pour lui venir en aide. Il avait pu à nouveau serrer dans ses bras Brooke et sa mère, deux des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, et avait accepté dans l'instant d'après de suivre Brooke à l'hôpital où Peyton était emmenée. De toute manière, il ne l'aurait pas laissé partir ainsi, et même sans la proposition de Brooke, il se serait retrouvé là, à attendre de ses nouvelles, en buvant cette immonde mixture qu'ils osaient appeler du café.

Brooke soupira à nouveau. Il sentait qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer, et que la journée avait été dure pour elle aussi. Etre coincé à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sans avoir une seule nouvelle de ceux qu'elle aimait avait du être difficile à vivre. En pensant à cela, il songea à sa mère, qui l'avait elle aussi attendue en se rongeant les sangs. Il pensa qu'il lui faudrait l'appeler afin de prendre des nouvelles de Keith. « Je le ferais dès que j'aurais eu des nouvelles de Peyton. Chaque chose en son temps » se dit-il en lui-même. Au fond de son cœur, il était persuadé que Keith avait pu arranger les choses, il avait toujours su le rassurer, alors, pourquoi aurait-il échoué avec Jimmy ? Keith était la voix de la sagesse, et Jimmy ne pouvait l'avoir rejeté. Ses pensées furent à nouveau dérangées par un mouvement de Brooke. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il put voir qu'elle s'était redressée, et même levée. Il dirigea son regard vers ce qui l'avait poussée à enfin réagir. Le médecin qui avait pris en charge Peyton à son arrivée venait d'entrer dans la salle d'attente, et se dirigeait vers eux. Il se leva, inquiet, et vint rejoindre Brooke. Sentant qu'elle tremblait de toutes ses forces malgré elle, il la prit par la taille, essayant de lui transmettre le peu du calme qui lui restait.

- « Mr Scott, Mlle Davis, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Lucas fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait trainer les choses et avait d'emblée annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

- « Votre amie s'en est bien sortie. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais grâce à votre intervention, ses fonctions vitales n'en ont pas souffert outre mesure. Cela aurait pu être bien pire si vous n'aviez pas été là pour la sortir à temps. Elle vous doit une fière chandelle, Mr Scott.

- Peut-on la voir ? demanda Brooke, après un soupir de soulagement.

- Oui, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'elle est encore inconsciente. L'intervention a été longue et périlleuse, et l'anesthésie fait encore effet. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle réagisse à votre présence pour le moment. Il faut qu'elle se repose. » Sur ces mots rassurants, il les laissa seuls, au milieu de cette pièce.

Ivre de joie, Brooke tomba dans les bras de Lucas. Enfin rassurée, elle finit par se laisser aller et vider toute cette angoisse qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, et elle ne chercha pas à les chasser. Soulagée, elle les laissa couler doucement le long de ses joues, larmes qui finirent leur course sur l'épaule protectrice de Lucas. Après quelques instants à profiter de ce moment de calme dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, elle finit par se redresser, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- « Merci. Merci Lucas, vraiment. »

Lucas la regarda d'un air étonné. Il la questionna du regard, haussant ses sourcils et écarquillant les yeux comme il savait si bien le faire.

- « Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait Brooke.

- Merci de l'avoir sauvée, de l'avoir soutenu dans ce moment. Merci d'avoir couru à son secours, même si c'était dangereux, merci de l'avoir emporté loin de cet enfer… merci de l'avoir ramenée près de moi. Je vais prendre le relais maintenant. Je te le promets. » Après quelques instants de silence, elle se tourna vers le couloir. « Allons la voir. »

Lucas attendait devant la porte. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il frissonna au passage d'une brise glacée dans son dos. Il se ressaisit, et plongea son regard à travers la petite vitre placée au milieu de la porte. Brooke était déjà à l'intérieur. En arrivant devant la chambre, elle avait demandée à Lucas de lui laisser du temps avec son amie. Elle voulait rester à son chevet, et profiter de la joie qu'elle ressentait de savoir qu'elle était bien là, à respirer. Il n'avait pas pu refuser sa demande, et avait dit qu'il attendrait dans le couloir qu'elle veuille bien le laisser entrer. A présent, il les regardait ensemble, l'une à côté de l'autre, la brune assise dans un fauteuil, tenant par la main la blonde allongée, inconsciente, sur le lit d'hôpital. Il les aimait ces filles. Toutes les deux. Il repensa à cette époque où il ne les connaissait pas encore. Dire qu'il n'y avait pas un an qu'il les fréquentait. Le basket avait changé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Il avait souffert au début, et il avait fait d'énormes erreurs, mais en comparaison, tous les éléments positifs qui étaient entré dans son existence compensaient bien les inconvénients créés par cette nouvelle vie.

En regardant Peyton allongée sur ce lit, il réalisa qu'en entrant dans le lycée ce matin, il n'avait pas eu peur. C'était la seule chose à faire, avait-il pensé. Il le devait. Il lui fallait suivre Nathan. Son intuition avait été bonne, et il était finalement soulagé d'avoir pu trouver Peyton à temps dans la bibliothèque. Un mouvement de Brooke attira son attention. Elle était en train de parler à Peyton, et agitait les mains comme si celle-ci pouvait la voir. Il sourit malgré lui à cette vision. Brooke ne changerait jamais. La passion qui l'animait se propageait à tous ceux qu'elle entourait, et c'était vivifiant. Mais lorsque son regard retourna se poser sur Peyton, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, il regarda les deux jeunes filles, passant de l'une à l'autre, de la brune à la blonde. D'un coup, il s'arrêta, surpris de voir qu'il avait compris. En lui-même, quelque chose avait changé. Et il avait enfin saisi la différence. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour chacune des deux jeunes femmes assises dans cette pièce étaient différents, et ce n'était pas dans le sens qu'il avait toujours cru connaître. Et c'était cette après-midi passée dans cette bibliothèque et à l'hôpital qui lui avait fait comprendre.

Il ressentait pour Brooke une admiration sans borne, et une tendresse infinie. Il aimait être à ses côtés, et sentir son enthousiasme débordant chaque minute. Il aimait qu'elle le fasse rire, et il aimait sa franchise. Mais pour Peyton, c'était différent. Il se sentait utile avec elle. Il était quelqu'un. Brooke était tellement indépendante, tellement libre. Elle semblait n'avoir besoin de personne pour exister, elle croquait la vie à pleine dent, et ceux qui l'entouraient étaient là pour la soutenir dans son accomplissement. Mais lui, Lucas, il se sentait vide à côté d'elle. Ils étaient tellement différents tous les deux. Il ne pouvait qu'être là, à ses côtés, sans pouvoir agir sur son existence. Avec Peyton, il se sentait vivre. Leur amour commun de l'art les avait rapprochés dans le temps, et en y repensant, il avait compris que c'était cela qui lui manquait depuis un certain moment. Bien sur, leur amitié avait permis de maintenir ce lien entre eux, mais il savait désormais qu'il lui fallait plus. Il devait être avec elle. Elle lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il existait réellement, et qu'il avait une place dans son monde. Sa passion intérieure l'avait séduit, et son incapacité à passer une semaine entière sans la voir ou discuter avec elle en était la preuve. Elle était secrète et timide, torturée et complexe, mais c'était ça qui l'attirait. Elle était comme lui.

Il repensa à leur baiser dans la bibliothèque. Sur le coup, il avait été surpris par son geste. Mais maintenant, il le comprenait. Elle l'avait appelé au secours, et en même temps, lui avait transmis l'espoir. Et s'il l'avait aidé à s'en sortir, c'était parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il en avait besoin, pour continuer à espérer qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient.

Mais il lui faudrait attendre. Cela sonna en lui comme une évidence. Hors de question qu'il reproduise les mêmes erreurs. Ce serait le plus dur. Attendre. Attendre qu'il mette les choses au clair dans sa tête. Attendre que sa relation avec Brooke évolue. Attendre qu'ils comprennent tous deux que leurs vies devaient être séparées. Attendre enfin que leur histoire ne sépare pas les deux amies. Il pouvait le faire. C'était son âme-sœur, après tout, il pouvait l'attendre. Toute sa vie s'il le fallait. Il serait là pour elle, attendant qu'elle soit prête. Il se nourrirait du souvenir de ses baisers, de sa tendresse, de ses bras autour de lui, de la chaleur de sa main, de ses yeux, de son regard. Il penserait chaque jour à l'amour qui le portait, et qui grandissait en attendant d'être partagé avec elle.

Brooke sortit de la pièce, bousculant Lucas. Elle lui montra rapidement le téléphone qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- « Je vais appeler Larry, il doit savoir qu'elle va bien. »

Finissant à peine sa phrase, elle s'était déjà éloignée, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il se décida à entrer dans la pièce qui n'était désormais occupée que par Peyton. Le calme qui régnait l'apaisa. Dans la chambre ne s'entendait que le souffle régulier de son amie, ponctué par un signal sonore court et rapide qui indiquait que tout allait bien. Il s'approcha du lit, et s'assit à la place que Brooke avait laissée vacante. Il eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté qui émanait de Peyton. Il tendit la main, caressa ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses joues, et soupira. Comment avait-il pu nier ainsi la vérité ? Il l'avait toujours aimé, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant, et il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à ne pas se battre pour elle la dernière fois. Il secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser cette pensée, et pensa en lui-même qu'il devait oublier, et ne se concentrer que sur l'avenir. Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps à côté d'elle sans rien faire, il se leva, l'admirant une dernière fois.

Jetant un dernier regard vers celle qui faisait à nouveau battre son cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers son visage, et murmura à son oreille, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- "If I say « I love you » right now, will you hold it against me ? " [*]

En se redressant, il déposa dans un mouvement délicat un baiser sur le front de Peyton. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner du lit quand il sentit sur sa main une minuscule pression glacée, immédiatement suivie par une dizaine d'autres, comme si une personne jouait du piano sur sa peau. Etonné, il se tourna précipitamment pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas plongé en plein rêve. Les yeux plongés dans ceux enfin ouverts de Peyton, il entendit ses premiers mots comme une délivrance.

- « Je t'attendrai ».

[*] « Si je te dis « Je t'aime » maintenant, est-ce que tu m'en voudras ? »

Phrase prononcée par Peyton à l'attention de Lucas durant la prise d'otage, juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.


End file.
